Bioshock, Blurbs from the Multiverse
by CB042
Summary: What may possibly become just a random collection of Bioshock one-shots. It's my first time putting any kind of story up here, so yeah, be merciful and stuff.


This is either gonna be the first of several, or the only entry of numerous one-shots in the Bioshock universe, which I don't own, about characters which I also don't own, but 2K does. Read and review please. It's rated T cause other stories might be more violent, but yeah, nothing going on this time around.

* * *

"Mister DeWitt?"

"Booker, Sally, just call me Booker." He corrected, looking up from the case file on his desk to the small blonde girl playing quietly with a doll in the corner of the room.

"Mister Booker?" She tried again, eyes beaming at him as she leaned against the glass of the window, a school of fish swimming by behind her. He let out a quiet chuckle, it was progress he supposed, and the way she smiled when he laughed certainly helped.

"Yes Sally?" Booker DeWitt replied, a half amused smirk still hanging on his lips as he twisted his chair to face the child. He still wondered if he did the right thing adopting her, the half empty glass of scotch on his desk was a firm reminder that perhaps he wasn't qualified to parent. But she needed someone, and he couldn't leave her out there on the streets, kids disappeared left and right on the streets these days. Booker had to protect her.

"I'm getting hungry Mister Booker, and so is Sarah." The girl declared, turning the doll to face him as well and rubbing its stomach for emphasis. "Could we go to Tasty Plate?" She asked, her eyes wide and her lip pouting.

She hadn't been an orphan long, she hadn't hardened up like some of the other little girls from Fontaine's so called charity projects, in fact she'd only been there a few weeks when it all came crashing down. City records indicated her father died in an accident at the docks not long after she was born, and her mother after a bad splice no less than two months ago. Despite all that, she was still a sweet little girl, innocent unlike the city around her.

"Tasty Plate huh?" He asked, running his hand through the mess of white hair on his head as she nodded earnestly in confirmation. Mentally he wondered if he had the money for such a venture, he'd completed a case just this morning but he still had to pay off his tab at The Satyr and he'd wanted to hit the tables a Sir Prize later. "Tasty Plate is surface food, I didn't know you liked surface food." He remarked, peering at her inquisitively.

The girl was Rapture-born, never had seen the sun, or anything else one needed to be above the waves to observe, which as a concept still boggled his mind. To have never seen the clouds, so soft and white, was unfathomable to him, but she knew nothing else. "I like surface ice cream." Sally replied bashfully, shifting her gaze out the window to the sea.

"So that's what you're after? I suppose we can stop by." He sighed with a soft smile, rising up from his seat and grabbing his coat. Before he even had to tell her, Sally already was throwing on a coat of her own, it wasn't flashy, but it kept her warm so she didn't complain.

"Thank you, thank you Mister DeW-I mean Booker!" The girl cried out happily, rushing to the door of his office. As he grabbed his hat, his eyes glanced over the 'AD' tattooed into his hand, and found himself wondering just what those letters meant. "Thank you so much!" Sally beamed, smiling up at him and breaking his train of thought before he went too far down the rabbit hole.

"Don't men-You're welcome Sally" He answered as he opened the door and picked the girl up in his arm. Looking back into the office for a moment, he peered at the glass on his desk before shutting and locking to door behind him. The Satyr could wait, Sir Prize could wait, at least for tonight.

* * *

Booker-Comstock from Burial at Sea is a bit of a favorite character of mine, yes he's done a lot of bad things, but Anna's death and his self-imposed exile as well as how he acted in Rapture seemed more like a redemption (sorta) arc to me than anything else. So I decided to write about him.

Also how he acted before his death (being forceful with Sally) really didn't seem like an indication he was still evil to me as it has to some, if my kid is refusing to come out of a pipe that is actively burning them, in a sunken store full of maniacs, I'm gonna be a little more proactive in my efforts to get them the out. Bookerstock deserved better, justice for Bookerstock, etc. Anyway, hope this didn't suck, let me know if I should do more!


End file.
